The Bet
by DarkSoldier895
Summary: Asuka and Shinji make a bet the loser has to do something for the winner. Who wins? What will they make the loser do?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Gainax or any of the characters in this story. So don't sue me.  
  
( Just to tell the readers if you are a fan of the Boston Red Sox then you will not fully enjoy this fic but if you are a Yankees fan then rock on! On with the story)  
  
Asuka slowly stirred. She got out of her bed and went to take a shower. The smell of breakfast filled the apartment.  
  
Asuka: Hmmm I guess baka is up already.  
  
As she thought about Shinji as she was getting into the shower images of him in the shower invaded her mind. Asuka blushed and quickly discarded the thoughts.  
  
Asuka: What am I thinking I don't want or need that idiotic pervert!  
  
A little voice in her head told her wrong. She washed her body then got out of the shower. Shinji finished cooking the breakfast he was making.  
  
Shinji: Asuka, Misato breakfast is ready!  
  
Misato opened the door to her room and came out with a tank top and denim short-shorts.  
  
Misato: Thanks Shin-chan.  
  
Shinji: It's no problem.  
  
Shinji blushed at the sight of Misato's lack of clothing. Asuka walked into the kitchen.  
  
Asuka: Shinji you pervert, stop staring at Misato like that.  
  
Shinji: It. It's not like that  
  
Asuka: Don't you have any morals. She's our guardian. Even if she is a lazy slob.  
  
Misato smiled at her.  
  
Shinji: How'd you know I was looking at her Asuka? Or were you staring at me too?  
  
Asuka blushed then left to go to school angrily.  
  
Shinji: What's up with her?  
  
Misato: Asuka just needs to sort out her feelings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- I'm finally done with the first chapter but there are many more to come (hopefully) If you want to say how much you hate the Yankees well screw you the title of this story will make sense in the next chapter. The next chapter will probably be done by tomorrow so that's aboot it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gainax happy now? Good.  
  
For all the people who sent reviews my next chapter will be longer, this one will be a bit longer than the first one though. In this chapter you'll figure out the title of the story. Hurray! Or Hurray?  
  
On with the story  
  
Hikari: HE WAS WHAT?  
  
Asuka: He was staring at Misato like she was his little doll Rei.  
  
Hikari: That pervert.  
  
Asuka: Maybe I'm wrong, I mean it's not like he's Toji or Kensuke.  
  
Hikari couldn't believer her ears.  
  
Hikari's thoughts: Asuka admitting she was wrong? Something is really odd.  
  
Hikari: Whatever Asuka.  
  
Shinji was running late to school. By the time he got there, there was still five minutes left before class started. He decided to look for Toji and Kensuke. He spotted them sitting on a bench looking at one of Kensuke's videos.  
  
Shinji's thoughts: I bet they're just probably looking at porn.  
  
He walked over to where they were and sat down.  
  
Shinji: Hey guys.  
  
They both turned to look.  
  
Toji and Kensuke: Hey Shinji!  
  
Toji: What happened to ya. Looks like the Red-haired devil did somethin' to ya.  
  
Shinji: Like how?  
  
Kensuke: Well, your hair is messed up and you have a bruise on your cheek.  
  
Shinji: Oh this, I accidentally bumped into someone running to school and I hit my face against the sidewalk. So what were you looking at?  
  
Toji: Oh this? It's a "special" video Kensuke let me borrow.  
  
Toji smiled and showed Shinji.  
  
Shinji: Blonde Babes 2?  
  
Toji blushed.  
  
Toji: Yeah well a guy has gotta have his priorities.  
  
Shinji laughed and handed the tape back to Toji. The bell rang. Shinji tried to avoid Asuka as they entered the classroom hoping to not get caught in one of her insults.  
  
Shinji's thoughts: I hope Asuka isn't mad at me anymore. What was that about anyway?  
  
The teacher entered the classroom and began talking about second impact. More than half of the class tuned out including Shinji. Shinji looked over at Asuka but she was sound asleep.  
  
Shinji's thoughts: She looks really peaceful when she's asleep.  
  
The teacher kept talking until the lunch bell rang. The class filed out and Shinji left the lunch he made for Asuka next to her. After about five minutes Asuka woke up.  
  
Asuka: Huh?  
  
She looked around to see that everyone was gone. She looked at the lunch in front of her. Written on it, it said Sorry. Asuka glared. After school was over Shinji and Asuka were walking home. Asuka decided to say something.  
  
Asuka: Uh Shinji?  
  
Shinji: Yeah?  
  
Asuka: I'm sorry for teasing you earlier.  
  
Shinji's thoughts: Is this really Asuka?  
  
Shinji: It's all right Asuka.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Shinji's thoughts: God I love it when she smiles.  
  
They continued walking in silence until they reached their apartment. On the door there was a note from Misato. Misato's Note: Dear Asuka and Shinji, I'll be out late tonight so order yourself takeout or something, there is money inside. I ordered some international channels from America, feel free to watch them. Love Misato.  
  
Shinji: I wonder what channels she got?  
  
Asuka: I don't know baka!  
  
Shinji opened the door and went into the kitchen. Asuka on the other hand made her way to the couch to see what the international channels were.  
  
Asuka: Alright!  
  
Shinji: What is it Asuka?  
  
Asuka: They have the playoffs from the MLB in America.  
  
Shinji: What's the MLB?  
  
Asuka: Major League Baseball, baka  
  
Shinji: Oh. So what?  
  
Asuka: It's the Yankees against the Red Sox. (how unexpected) When I lived in America I used to love watching the Yankees play. Hey Shinji?  
  
Shinji: Uh yeah?  
  
Asuka: I bet you that the Yankees will beat the Red Sox. The loser has to do something the winner tells them.  
  
Shinji looked at the screen. The Red Sox looked pretty good.  
  
Shinji: Okay then.  
  
Asuka: Okay it's a deal then.  
  
Asuka's thoughts: Baka Shinji too bad I didn't tell him that the Red Sox are cursed.  
  
Asuka smiled to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. If I did I would be rich and would have made a much better ending to the series and the movies. On with the fic!  
  
I'm very sorry for updating so late I've been real busy but the next chapter I'll try and get out as soon as possible. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Asuka: Wake up baka.  
  
Shinji: Huh?  
  
Asuka: Get out of bed before we're late for school.  
  
Asuka then left leaving Shinji in the bed. He got up, quickly dressed and left to school with Asuka.  
  
Asuka: Uh Shinji?  
  
Shinji: Yeah?  
  
Asuka: Um. Do you uh.hate.me?  
  
Shinji looked confused after what Asuka said to him.  
  
Shinji's thoughts: Why would she ask me that?  
  
Shinji: Uh of course not, why would I hate you?  
  
Asuka: Because I've always been so mean to you.  
  
Shinji could barely hear what Asuka said because it was almost a whisper. By the time he figured out what she said Asuka was running to school, by what Shinji could tell she had tears in her eyes.  
  
Shinji: Women.  
  
As Shinji arrived at school he was immediately greeted by Toji and Kensuke.  
  
Toji: Hey Shinji! Uh what's wrong?  
  
Shinji: Nothin'  
  
Kensuke: Yeah right by now we can tell if something's bothering you.  
  
Shinji: Fine! Asuka is all upset about something I said.  
  
Toji: What did you say?  
  
Shinji: Well I said that I didn't hate her.  
  
Toji and Kensuke: What?  
  
Just then the school bell rang, all of the students went to their respective classes. Shinji looked around to see if he could find Asuka and apologize. He immediately spotted her because of how easily she stood with her red hair. Shinji went to talk to her but the sensei came in so he went to his seat instead. The sensei began his morning lecture about second impact.  
  
Sensei: As you know a giant meteorite hit Antarctica causing...  
  
Shinji wasn't paying attention all he could think about was Asuka.  
  
Shinji's thoughts: Why did she act like that?  
  
He looked over at Asuka, it seemed like she was catching up on her sleep. Shinji smiled and tried to do the same. Shinji fell asleep quickly, in his dream the silhouette of a certain red-haired girl was looking in his direction. He couldn't really tell but it seemed she was staring at him.  
  
Shinji: Wa.Who are you?  
  
A light tap on the shoulder brought him back to reality. Shinji looked around to see that the entire class was gone except for Kensuke and Toji. Toji poked Shinji again.  
  
Toji: Hey Ikari get off of your lazy ass, it's lunch break.  
  
Terror flooded Shinji he forgot to make his and Asuka's lunches.  
  
Shinji's thoughts: I'm dead.  
  
He looked out of the window in the classroom; he spotted Asuka she was eating her lunch with Hikari.  
  
Shinji: Oh good Asuka must've made herself lunch before we left.  
  
Shinji's stomach gurgled.  
  
Shinji: Crap! I forgot to eat breakfast before we left and now I don't have a lunch.  
  
He left with Toji and Kensuke to go outside.  
  
Asuka: Hey Shinji!  
  
Shinji instantly recognized that voice and turned to see Asuka holding a bento box.  
  
Asuka: Here take this.  
  
Shinji: Uh. Thanks.  
  
Asuka: Whatever.  
  
Asuka ran back to Hikari and began having a lively conversation.  
  
Toji: What was dat all about?  
  
Shinji: I don't know. I really don't know. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Hello peoples I finally finished this chapter and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks  
  
- DarkSoldier895 


End file.
